fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ogarate
Ogarate is a giant, evil ogre who serves as the main antagonist of Fusion Thunder Games' Sonic the 3D Hedgehog (plus it's remake, Sonic the 3D Hedgehog Rediscovered), and a supporting villain in the subsequent sequel, Sonic the 3D Hedgehog: One World for All and the third installment, "Sonic the 3D Hedgehog: Guardians of Future Yet to Come". Ogarate is a character created by Fusion Thunder Games exclusively for the Sonic the 3D Hedgehog sub-series. His name is a play on the phrase "oh great", which is commonly used to express irritation, and the word "ogre", his species. Appearance As seen in the picture to the right, Ogarate is a giant ogre with a towering, muscular green body, a green face, white eyes with purple irises that have no pupils, red hair and ears, two rows of teeth with a yellow sweet tooth, and a pair of golden pants. His size serves as his main intimidation factor. Roles in the Games has appeared in Sonic the 3D Hedgehog In his first appearances, Ogarate breaks out of Mobius Prison to wreak havoc on North Island. He challenges the hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog himself, to a battle, which he loses, prompting him to flee. Throughout the game, he watches the events unfold from underground and sends a pack of monsters and magical guardians to stop Sonic and his pals, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose and Tiara Boobowski from collecting the Rings of Order. After the rings are collected, Sonic and his friends go to Magma Mines, Ogarate's hiding place, to challenge him to a final showdown before he can eradicate the entire island in one fell swoop. After being knocked into lava a bunch of times, Ogarate falls to the ground, defeated. But it doesn't end there. Tiara is missing, and it turns out that Sonic and his partners had been collecting a bunch of false Rings of Order the whole time. When the heroes recollect the fake rings and enter Dreaded Deep, the darkest part of North Island, the real Rings of Order are found, and so is Tiara. She explains to Sonic, Tails and Amy that she released Ogarate from prison as a distraction, stole the real rings and put fake ones in their rightful places to waste the heroes' time so she could set up her plan to power the ancient island control mechanism and bring about the end of the world to build a new reality. She turns out to be a robot and Ogarate, disguised as Gazebo, tries to make it look like Tiara was always a robot and she was behind all the events of the game, but the facade wears off and the true, organic Tiara is released from a coffin. Ogarate absorbs the genes of his generals and challenges Sonic to a final duel, which ends with Ogarate faking his defeat and striking back by absorbing the power of the Rings of Order and transforming into his super form, Lord Etarago. Ultimately, the heroes get their own energy charge and they defeat Etarago, changing him back to Ogarate and turning him to stone as a result of his crushing defeat. After Sonic, Tails and Amy leave North Island and Tiara goes home, a figure covered in darkness appears in Dreaded Deep and shines a mysterious gemstone on the dreadful giant's statue form. Ogarate bursts into flames before the game's story comes to a close, though because of his reappearance in the sequel, it's no mystery that the shady character released him. In this game, Ogarate shows that he's not only a powerful character in both physical strength and magical power, but also a technician and a shapeshifter. Sonic the 3D Hedgehog: One World for All Ogarate the malevolent ogre reappears in the sequel, but his high prominence from his debut is pretty much gone. This time, he is part of group called the Malice Gang, which consists of him, a hooded woman (who turns out to be Rouge the Bat), a medic in a trench coat and hat (who turns out to be Dr. Eggman), and Tiara Boobowski (who turns out to be possessed). Ogarate and his comrads try to stop Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles from collecting the Chaos Rings before they suffer from a virus that will kill them in a matter of days. Eventually, they reach the world of Murtopia, and Ogarate challenges them to a showdown on an anti-gravity platform to protect the last ring. Of course, Ogarate is defeated once again, but he shows up later before the false final battle with the towering Rouge mech at Malice HQ. Despite the help that he and Dr. Eggman gave Rouge with perfecting weapons such as the colossal Rouge mech and Rouge's ultimate planet killing weapon, the Atmostroyer, Ogarate ends up buried under Malice HQ when Rouge feels he is no longer of use to her. Ogarate is never seen again until the very end, where he emerges from the wreckage of Malice HQ and the gigantic Rouge mech, roars in anger and declares he's not done just yet. Sonic the 3D Hedgehog: Guardians of Future Yet to Come Ogarate appears once again in the second sequel. Apparently, he has found a way to escape Murtopia and he's coming back to Mobius, of course, to get revenge. Trivia *Ogarate is supposed to be about 25 feet tall. *Ogarate made a robot version of one of the heroes (Fake Tiara) just as Dr. Eggman did (Metal Sonic). *His Super Form did not require Sonic the use of his own Super Form to defeat, which is very unusual for a final boss that is the Super Form of a villain that Sonic is fighting. Category:Fan Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies